Primal Desires
by riddlemethispotter
Summary: Set in DH. Bellatrix will do anything for the Dark Lord, but in return will he give her what she most desires?  sorry for couple of mistakes


**Set in Deathly Hallows, my version of events. (everything belongs to J.K Rowling) Possible future chapters planned**

* * *

As Bellatrix silently climaxed the usual wave of partial fulfilment followed. Rodolphus was not a bad lover, but Bella had no desire for him. They were a decent match to the eyes of many, especially in her Father's, him being a good honourable pure blood. But Bella had ambitions of someone of much more honourable status, The Dark Lord. Rodolphus was merely a vehicle of pleasure for the primal desires that raged inside her.

"Thank you, Rodolphus." Bella said curtly to her heaving husband who certainly had no complaints about having such a beautiful and passionate wife. "Anything for you, darling." he replied in ecstasy. Bella merely cracked a faint smirk at her besotted husband and bounded out of the bedroom.

'That will do for today', she pondered on that thought. She knew her burning passion would never be tamed until the Dark Lord conceded to her charms. Then, almost as if the Dark Lord had applied legilimens on her, the mark on her arm seared. She bountifully dashed to her bedroom and exchanged a gleeful grin with her husband before disapparating.

"Ah, Bellatrix, Rodolphus." A cool high voice expressed, "you are always the first" he continued and gestured them to their seats.

"Well, my Lord. I am your most loyal servant." she replied, almost curtseying to the man she most desired.

Voldemort almost cracked a smile, while his eyes flashed that passionate red, "I don't deny that you are my dear Bellatrix. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for your dear sister and her husband"

"My Lord," Lucius began defiantly. "I offer you my house as your headquarters, how can you question my loyalty" the tone gradually getting higher and more panicky as he noticed the Dark Lord's burning eyes upon him.

"No, Lucius. I took it upon myself to use your house. You seem to forget that I am a extremely talented and practised legilimens. You only agree to this, _arrangement,_ through fear. I can see straight through you Lucius, and i'm basking in your pain and demise. I see it as sort a penance for you sins" he said mockingly, "after the...um...incident of last year". His finished maliciously, this time his eyes graced Draco, who appeared very edgy, who was sat with his pale and tired looking face fixed firmly facing the floor.

Bella had to suppress a smirk. It was cruel to laugh as Cissy. But she was a fool to marry that idiot Malfoy and breed that equally dimwitted son of hers. He had so much potential, all those years grooming him for the Dark Lord. It just showed what the influence of Lucius had upon things.

The cool air of the enormous stone room whipped around her pale face, her long wild her blew across her eyes. She, in her usual style, whipped her head to force the tangles out her eyes and saw a few more fellow Death Eaters had apparated. Yaxley, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair and Thicknesse all took their seats and greeted her politely.

"Welcome friends," The Dark Lord addressed cooly, "We are still waiting for one guest to join us" his eyes momentarily flickered to the empty seat to his right. For Severus, Bella begrudgingly thought. She had never trusted that man and now he seemed in even higher favour with the Dark Lord since his disposal of that Muggle loving Dumbledore. However, I will have the highest honour soon, if I can kill the other nemesis of the Dark Lord and I may be rewarded with my deepest desire' she thought gleefully to herself.

"In the mean time," The cold voice continued, "I shall introduce you too our other guest, it was most rude of me not before" His eyes flickered with excitement. "Wormtail!" He bellowed.

"Y-y-yes m-my L-lord" a pathetic voice replied.

"Prepare our guest"

"h-h-how w-would y-y-you li-like her" he spluttered

"IT! Wormtail, IT!, it is like vermin, and you have much experience in that area" his laugh was menacing and Wormtail winced as his voice went through him like ice. "Our awaited guest invented the perfect spell, if you rattish mind can handle it" his humour pierced the room and the other Death Eaters chuckled nervously. A rush of air ensued and was ended by "Ah, speak of the Devil. Severus we have saved you a seat" he gestured to a seat on his right.

"Thank you my, Lord" Snape barely acknowledged the others in the room, with a cold nod beckoned towards them.

The whole table resumed into discussion of the Potter boys movement. Bella entranced by the Dark Lord could tell that nothing more else mattered to him other than that. If she could do the deed, he would have nothing else praying on his mind and may even reward her with was she most desired. With that thought ringing in her mind she excitingly rushed out the words "My Lord, I will do it, I will kill that Potter boy. I long to do it" A cool calm voice replied "Whilst I admire your blood lust Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter".

Bella skulked in her chair, did he not think her worthy? He had said only minutes ago that he didn't deny that she was most loyal and surely she had proved herself after killing her blood traitor cousin Sirius.

"On the subject of the disposal of Potter" The Dark Lord continued "I have recently obtained some information from another one our guests. The wand maker Ollivander has enlightened me with the knowledge that my wand shares a core with Potters. This connection, makes it impossible for the wands to beat each other, apparently it is like murdering your own means I require a wand." He finished abruptly, his eyes scanning the room.

Bella's heart fluttered nervously. Was she willing to give up her wand in the hope that the Dark Lord would repay her? Going round without a wand would be like being a mudblood, the thought made her shudder.

"Surely, someone will do me the courtesy of lending me their wand" His voice pondered round the room.

If Bella couldn't kill the boy herself, but her wand could, it may end up with the result she most desired. She had made her decision, she gripped her wand and was just about to clear her throat when the Dark Lord stopped at Lucius.

"Lucius, I require your wand"

Lucius, stunned managed to squeeze a noise "My Lord",

"My Lord" Voldemort mockingly returned.

Bella, although disappointed that she couldn't of willingly giving what he desired, was immensely enjoying Lucius's humiliation.

Lucius, albeit reluctantly, placed his fingers around his wand and trembling, he handed it over.

Voldemort was brutal, Cissy's flinch as he snapped the pompous handle of Lucius's wand almost made her feel sorry for Lucius, after all his fate was presumably her sisters fate too.

"Now, all of you. Now what I have what I need, soon Potter will dead and I will prevail triumphant. So I bid you farewell for tonight. But plans for the future will need discussing, especially concering the ministry", his head nodded towards Thicknesse.

"What time will you require us my Lord, I don't want to keep you waiting, like _certain, _people did today" Her eyes glossed over Severus. "I want to be ready as soon as you command" Bellatrix said eagerly, her pupils wide in excitement.

"Ah, Bellatrix, didn't you hear" The Dark Lord replied gleefully. "We are guests here at Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa are only too happy to welcome all of us into there home, during these crucial few weeks" The smile of Voldemorts face even slightly discomforted Bella. "Now goodnight all you" He finished.

"M-m-my L-lord" A voice whimpered.

"Ah yes I forgot. Did you not see fit to remind Wormtail, you fool!".

All Wormtail could manage was a faint cry.

"Before you all retire here is the guest I promised to introduce you all to" He gestured towards Wormtail where a body hung limply in the air with a weak charm holding it there. "is that the best charm you could do Wormtail, really, Levicorpus," He said coolly and the body immediately looked more secure in the air. "This is, as you know Severus, Miss Charity Burbage, muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" A roar of laughter filled the room.

"I merely thought to show you this piece of vermin, to brighten the tone of the evening" he chuckled to himself, "and of course to give sustenance," he smiled, the continued, "Nagini, dinner" The long smooth body slinked over the old oak table and pounced onto the body. "and on that jolly note I bid you goodnight" his mocking smirk and snake eyes were the last things Charity Burbage ever saw, along with many any others who had that sight as their last.

A scraping of chairs across the hard stone floor, and discussion with Narcissa about where to sleep followed. "Bella come on, " hissed Rodolphus as she still hadn't got up, her eyes fixated on the snake so passionately devouring the flesh that was stained in such filthy blood. Her eyes rolled at Rodolphus's call, she maybe use him as a vehicle for pleasure but he still installed the 'man' of the house image.

However the cool voice of their master intervened "Rodolphus, i'm afraid i'm going to have to drag you wife away for a bit"

"Of course my Lord" He replied earnestly and he scuttled of to bed.

Bella's heart warmed at the thought that the Dark Lord required her, for there was no higher pleasure than to do his bidding.

"Bellatrix, walk with me, you will accompany me to my bed chambers."

"Of course my Lord, anything that you require"

As the they walked, Voldemort began, "Bellatrix, you seemed a little down when I did not accept your offer regarding Potter earlier. Do not think that I don't see you worthy, I know you are more than capable. But as I said I must be the one to kill him. And do not think I didn't know that you prepared to sacrifice your wand for me," Bella looked at him startled, "Legilimens, Bellatrix, Legilimens." he replied noticing her quizzical face, "I am most grateful that you were the only one at the table prepared to do such a thing, but I thought it best to...give the opportunity to Lucius" he smirked. "Also Bellatrix," he continued coolly, "my legilimens has powered deep in your mind tonight, never before have been able to go so deep. I have seen you deepest desire tonight Bellatrix"

Bella's pale face, began to flush a rosy pink, before Bella controlled herself and her face returned to its usual garish white.

"M-m-my L-l-lord" Bella trembled, she wanted this desire so badly, but now the Dark Lord knew she wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Imititating Wormtail? How amusing. Bellatrix do not think I am disgusted at this, for I am not. There is a reason I asked you to accompany me now. But I wondering Bellatrix, did your supreme skills of occulemency waver tonight on purpose? So I could wander into your mind so easily to see these thoughts, in the hope that I...would...fulfil them?"

Bella's face flared red, she opened her mouth to speak but did not know what words to say.

"Do not be embarrassed my dear Bellatrix, for I may not be a man of what Dumbledore calls it 'love' but I am a human. I have had my new, full, human form for over 2 years now. And recently it has been surprising me. Recently, Bellatrix, I have been feeling a primal desire. And tonight Bellatrix you shall be the one to quench me of this need"

"My Lord, as you know, there is nothing I would rather do" Bella responded, her heart practically beating out her chest in exhilaration at the thought.

Wandering down the tunnelling corridors of the overly extravagant manor, Voldemort abruptly stopped, "I shall be residing in this room." and with that he swooped in. Bella stood anxiously, not knowing whether to follow. "Bellatrix do come in, I was under the impression that you would be needed for this act" his sarcastic smile only excited Bella more and she bounded in behind him.

"Now Bella, please undress and prepare yourself, you may lie on the bed" He gestured towards a huge double bed, that looked fit for a King.

"Of course my Lord," Voldemort could not but help to hear the disappointment in her voice. "Bellatrix my dear, I do not have the desire, or the stomach, to take part in such...intimacies" A tone of disgust echoed from his icy voice.

Bella did what he commanded and removed her clothes and placed her body upon the bed. She lay there for a few moments, unaware what would happen next, when an ice cool shock went through her body. It was hard to believe a man's skin could be so cold, but still have a beating heart underneath, it was exhilarating nonetheless. A wave of intense pleasure and ecstasy ravaged Bella, something she had never even come close to with Rodolphus. Her wicked screams reverberated round the stone walls.

Then it was over. As quickly as it had begun. The shock of it brought Bella back down to earth in a flash. She wanted to finish, she needed more. She'd thought even a few seconds with the Dark Lord would fulfil her burning passion. How wrong she was. It was like a drug. She had sampled him and needed it again. In the suddenness of it all she spluttered out "Is that it my Lord, are you finished?"

"Bellatrix, how impertinent." He replied, "But yes I am 'finished'.My innate urge has had its fix. I must thank you Bellatrix for being so willing. Please go and join Rodolphus, I am sure he is waiting for you"

Bella waved her wand and her clothes found her body. She skipped out of the room with a quid nod of "My Lord".

"Bellatrix" she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard his voice behind her. "If I ever get one of these...primal desires again. You'll be the first to know. Now run along"


End file.
